More than Just an Affair
by carazyladee
Summary: An addictive attraction, an irresistable pair. But what started as just an affair could turn into so much more. EowynLegolas chp. 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

More Than an Affair

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 1: Dreams

Being queen is far from easy. Eowyn had always known this, but she'd never expected to be a queen herself. She was a free spirit, always craving the thrill of the fight. She lived with her husband as king and queen of Rohan. Her favourite place in all middle earth was her home.

Fall sucked the last of summer from the gardens leaving a thrilling show of burnt oranges, yellows and dazzling reds in it's wake. The bravest of the fall flowers stood proudly among the leaves. Eowyn found herself in these gardens more and more often these days.

Faramir and her had grown distant. He was always working, leaving her to ride, practice sword fighting, or, like today, walk through the gardens.

She was fair beyond compare . The white of her skin contrasted violently with the dark black dress she wore for lunch. Tied with a gold cord at the waist, and long sleeves, it accentuated her tiny frame and slender form. Her lips were as blood red as the roses she ever admired. A cruel wind whipped at her freckled nose and long golden hair. She examined a marble statue her huge navy blue eyes framed in thick pale lashes.

Lunch would be served soon, she knew. Eowyn quickly left the gardens and entered the sparkling palace to the dining hall. Although the grand oak table was set for two, no one else was there. She sat and waited, and waited some more; still no one. She'd been sitting for fifteen minutes when a servant entered.

"Pardon me your majesty," he said quickly, " But, my Lord Faramir regrets to inform you that he will not be ale to join you for lunch today because he is in an important meeting. He hopes you will accept his most humble apologies." Eowyn sighed,

"Thankyou. You may leave now.'

'Yes your majesty." He replied, bowed, then left.

Eowyn frowned, she couldn't remember having eaten with her husband in nearly a week.

She stalked the empty halls until she reached the meeting room. There he sat, at the head of the table speaking with foreign dignitaries and captains.

Lord Faramir was a handsome young king. Tall and lean he had messy chessnut locks falling to his broad shoulders. His wonderful bright eyes were light and kind. He had a sharp face and fast reflexes. There he was, leaving her on her own again.

Eowyn quickly went to her enormous bedroom, hoping sleep would come quickly.

It wasn't until late that night that Faramir finally came in, Eowyn had dosed off once or twice, but for the most part she'd spent the afternoon thinking, until atlast she'd gotten up to change into her nightgown.

"Ah there you are. I didn't see you at dinner.' she heard him say as he entered the room.

" I, wasn't hungry my lord."

"I see." he replied as he crossed to the privy. "Well it's been a rather trying day. You know Aragorn is having a celebration soon for the birth of their son.'

"Yes, so I heard." she replied dryly. He exited the privy an a pair of thin cotton pants for sleeping in, his toned chest exposed. When he arrived at her side of the bed he frowned.

'Something wrong my love?" he asked. She sat up and peered into his face or a long moment, until atlast she snappd from her trance.

"No, I'm fine. When is the celebration?" Faramir smiled,

"Five days, you'll be ready to leave the day after tomorrow correct?"

"Certainly."

"Good, goodnight."

"Night." she mumbled. He slid under the warm covers next to her.

Sleep consumed her fast and hard that night, long before she felt Faramir's arms around her.

She dreamt. She was hot, it was so very warm. She was blindfolded it seemed. She tried to free her head of the cloth but a set of cool fingers stopped her.

"Not yet my love, it's more thrilling like this." a voice said. She didn't recognize it. She was suddenly aware of her nakedness, and someone moving above her.

"You're far too beautiful for a mere man to enjoy." they whispered. They claimed her mouth in a gentle searing kiss. The smell of sandle wood and pine enveloped her . The strangers tongue probed for access which Eowyn eagerly granted. The kiss was so sweet. She felt the outline of a solid chest pressing into her. When atleast they parted she felt the other person's mouth press down her neck, towards her collar . At the same time she felt gentle fingers tracing lines all over her sides, down her arms, towards her thighs. Eowyn gasped as they hit her sensitive spot.

"Say my name." he whispered.

"Who are you?" she gasped.

'You know who I am." she felt the blindfold being removed and she looked up into unfathomably blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

More than Just an Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

Just wanted to say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers . Especially Furgi for being the very first one! If this story is written for anyone, it would have to be you guys, so enjoy!

Chapter 2: First Encounter

_She felt the blindfold being removed and she looked up into unfathomably blue eyes._

She awoke with a start, gasping raggedly. She was drenched in a cold sweat. Faramir had left already, but all she could think about were those eyes; familiar, yet she couldn't put a name to them. What was happening to her?

For the next few days the dreams continued, all the way to the celebration in Gondor. Every time she dreamt, all she ever got to see of the person were his wonderful blue eyes. She couldn't get them out of her mind, not even at the celebration.

"It's so good to see you again Eowyn. You look splendid." Arwen smiled.

"Thankyou." Eowyn replied.

"Your majesty, your son is crying again.' a servant said.

'Oh, thank you. Excuse me Eowyn."

"Certainly." As Arwen bustled off, Eowyn gazed around the huge hall. She hated parties like this. Faramir was off talking to Lord Aragorn, and in the midst of the huge crown, Eowyn felt very lost. She left the hall to step out onto the balcony, a glass of wine in her hand.

For the evening she wore a navy blue dress trimmed in silver. The stars winked tauntingly at her from above as she welcomely embraced the night air.

'Good evening Mi'lady." Eowyn turned to see she was not alone on the balcony. Prince Legolas stood there. He was handsomely perfect, like most elves. Long silky blonde hair, lean tall build, nut not bulky. She looked up to meet his eyes and gasped, dropping the glass in her fingers. Legolas quickly reacted and snatched the glass out of the air just before it hit the floor.

"For give me Mi'lady, have I startled you?" he asked with deep concern. His eyes! They were the ones from her dreams! The same unimaginable blue! Same smooth, crisp voice! It took her a few moments to reply.

"Oh, no it's fine My lord. I hadn't realized I wasn't alone.' He smiled, turning her insides out, and gently pressed the glass into her trembling fingers.

"Are you cold Mi'lady?'

"no, no, I'm fine.' she turned to gaze out over the land.

"It would seem I'm not the only person who doesn't enjoy parties." he stated. Eowyn laughed.

"Yes, I've never liked them.' she replied as she rested her glass on the railing before she spilled it. There was a long silence, broken atlast by Legolas.

"I, never got to tell you."

'Tell me what?" she croaked, her heart thrumming soundly in her ears.

"When I heard about what you'd done…. Defeated the with king, I thought it was extremely brave." she turned to him

"Thankyou.'

"I've been on this earth for many years, and I've seen and learnt many things. But that by far is the bravest thing I've heard of a woman doing."

"Well, you should not underestimate woman in the future my lord.'

"Indeed I won't Mi'lday." such formalities, she thought. All she wanted was to figure out why he was plaguing her dreams? Did he have the dreams too? But love between a human and an elf was foolish, yet here they were at a celebration for the birth of a child, who's parents were a man and an elf. She almost laughed at the irony of it all, almost.

'What is it that troubles you Mi'lady?' she was surprised, but didn't show it. Eowyn sighed.

'Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be married to an extremely preoccupied person?" He laughed, a sounds, she realized ,she'd never heard him make before.

'This is only my opinion Lady Eowyn." how wonderful her name sounded when he said it. "Lord Faramir is a very dedicated man in many different aspects o his life. But his first duty is, to his country. You Mi'lady deserve all the attention and dedication in the world. Had I been lord Faramir, I wouldn't be able to think of much else besides you Mi'lady." she looked into those eyes again and they burned through her.

'How do you manage to answer everything, yet say nothing at all?" she marveled. 'Would you care to join me for a walk?" she offered.

"I'd be honored." Eowyn smiled and led him down to the lovely gardens of Minas Tireth. The full moon made her pearly skin glow. Legolas marveled at her. She was no elf maiden, but she was more beautiful inside and out than any other woman he'd ever met. She walked gracefully through the gardens like a Godess admiring her work.

"You know what my uncle once said to me/" she smiled, remembering. "He said, Eowyn, don't ever id your innermost feelings from those you love. But if ever there's something you're afraid to say, wait until you're in the moonlight, for there, anything can be said." She laughed at herself in all her foolishness.

'Your uncle was a very wise man.' Legoals stated. She walked up to him,

"I know he was…" she felt utterly giddy. What was this magic he was working on her? Was she drunk? She had to admit she'd had quite a few glasses of wine… but that couldn't be it. " Legolas… may I ask you a question?"

'Certainly Mi'lady.' he replied easily.

"Have you ever made a huge decision , then realized too late that you chose the wrong thing?' he smiled knowingly,

'What is it you really want to ask me?" Eowyn sighed. She wasn't sure what was coming over her. There he stood, the man of her dreams, before her, and they were still wrapped up in formalities. Well she'd had quite enough of formalities. Besides, she deserved someone who would put her above all else, did she not? She threw all formalities, and dignity to the wind when she spoke.

"Have you ever made love before?" Those wonderful eyes widened. Eowyn couldn't control the words leaving her mouth, and she didn't care. He was so lovely, so forbidden.

"I really can't say Mi'lady-" she gazed at the ground. She's stepped off the edge, hoping he'd join her, but instead he remained on firm ground.

"I thought as much.' she mumbled and began to walk away. His voice stopped her.

"I've……. Dreamt of it….. Dreamt of you…" she turned to look at him.

"So have I." she breathed, "The dreams…'

"You've had them too" he stated. She walked up to him, an indecipherable look in her beautiful eyes. He touched her pale cheek, sending shivers down her spine.

"Legolas… I don't hate my husband, I just want to be loved." he searched her face,

'I don't hate your husband either, I just want to love you.' he whispered. Eowyn swallowed

"Then do it."

With out warning he crushed his mouth to hers. H held her shoulders tight, thank goodness, she thought, because her knees felt weak. His lips were familiar, but rougher than in her dreams. She wimpered as he dragged his hands down her arms to wrap tightly about her small waist. She felt his tongue running over her lips and she opened her mouth welcoming him in. She ran her hands through his wonderfully soft hair. She felt a familiar warm sensation in the pit of her stomach. They explored each other's mouths, battling for dominance with their tongues. Atlast they parted for lack of oxygen.

'This is crazy.' she gasped "I know you but, I don't'

"Then why does it feel so right?" she smiled into his solid chest. "Mi'lday-"

"Eowyn.'

Eowyn, would you, join me back in my chambers?" she looked up at him.

"I've dreamt of nothing else for days, literally. I'll be there in ten minutes.' and then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

More Than just and Affair

Disclaimer:  I do not own Lord of the Rings.

Hey everyone! I know I know, I took waaay too long. I promise it wont happen again! Thankyou sooo much to all my reviewers, you're the ones these stories are for. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: First and Forever

"_Eowyn, would you, join me back in my quarters?" She looked up at him._

"_I've dreamt of nothing else for days, literally. I'll be there in ten minutes." And then she was gone._

"What did you tell your husband?" he asked as he pulled her into his room.

"The truth." She stated simply. Legolas stopped dead in his tracks.

"You, you what?" Eowyn burst into laughter,

"I'm not serious! He was not there, so instead I left a note telling him I was helping Arwen with the baby." His eyes narrowed as he pulled her closer,

"You will pay dearly for that, I can guarantee." He breathed. She smirked up at him right before he planted a firm kiss on her mouth. She explored every corner of his warm mouth before transferring her mouth to his collar, and then his neck, leaving a trail of fire behind her. Then she reached below his left ear, his sensitive spot. He moaned and ripped her from him, spinning her quickly around and placing both her hands on the walls above her head. Eowyn shivered involuntarily as he slowly dragged his hand over her neck and began unbuttoning the back of her dress. His fingertips lightly brushed her back every time he undid a button and soon her breath was coming out in quick short gasps.

"Relax…" he whispered before kissing her neck. She slowly calmed down as his agonizingly slow work ended at the small of her back allowing the dress to fall to the floor. Eowyn turned around to see him staring in wonder at her in all her splendor.

She quickly tugged at the hem of his tunic, pulling it smoothly over his head. She slowly ran a finger over his taut neck, firm chest, down his hard abdomen. He was built much differently than Faramir. He was lean and fit. He always seemed at the ready, like a coiled spring, or a predator, ready to pounce. She blushed at this thought and looked up into his eyes to see a strange expression there.

He could barely stand it. Her touch was killing him. Without warning he unceremoniously picked her up and flopped her onto his soft large bed. She looked absolutely splendid, lying there, her cheeks flushed, hair splayed about the pillows. He quickly climbed over her before she slid his trousers off. They smiled at each other, at last on the same level. His fingers were like ice on her neck as he pulled her in for another passionate kiss. She could feel the evedence of his enjoyment pressing against her thigh, and the feel of it alone made her shiver.

Something in the back of her head was telling her that this was wrong and unfaithful, but she couldn't care anymore.

"Eowyn?" She hadn't realized, but she'd completely frozen, with her eyes closed. "If you'd like to stop, I'll understand." he urged when she did not respond. Finally she opened her eyes to look up at the concerned face she knew would await her.

"No, I was only thinking." she replied, smiling.

"About what?" she laughed and licked her lips,

"About how much I wish you wouldn't stop." she said huskily. For a second she thought she spotted a shadow passing over his features, but then it was gone, and all she could see was the look of incredible desire filling his eyes..

"I won't make that mistake again." he barely whispered in her ear before kissing a trail down her neck. H pushed her hands above her head, capturing her mouth in a long deep kiss. She could feel his solid chest pressing into her., forcing her into the sot bed beneath her. The moment seemed to freeze. All she wanted was for time to stop, and to stay in this spot forever. She felt his sweet kisses all over her body, and she sighed contentedly.

"Legolas.." she breathed.

"Yes love?"

"I can't wait" she urged.. He smirked at her desperate expression and leaned up to place a kiss on her forehead. Before she knew it, he'd entered her in one quick thrust. She cried out to at last have her desire. She loved the way he filled her so perfectly.. Then, with their firey gazes locked, they began to move. Slowly at first, savoring the feeling of finally being reunited, but then the pace picked up. Eowyn bit her lip, afraid to let go of all the wonderful feelings he was giving her. The fire burning in the pit of her stomach began to mount. .He rocked roughly above her, groaning loudly. The fire began to build to an unbelievable pitch. Eowyn bit her lip harder until he leaned down and whispered seductively in her ear,

"Say my name love." his words touched an unknown part of her, she cried out.

" ooh Legolas!" just as they both came. Their heavy breathing was the only sound to be heard for a few moments, until he flopped down on the bed next to her, smiling.

"I knew it was in you." he said, kissing her passionately one last time, before they both fell into a deep sleep.

Tadah! I know, it was a tad short. But I hope you all liked it. I would really like to hear where you guys want to see this story go. So if you've go any suggestions, iam all ears!

Untill the next update! (which will be soon, once I get those reviews).


	4. Chapter 4

More Than Just An Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the Rings.

Hey all you wonderful people. Yes, I know, once again I took too long to update, so! Just for you guys I have written I nice fat long chapter, hopefully it will make up for things. Also would just like to thank everyone for all their amazing reviews and helpful encouraging words, as usual, this is all for you. I would just like to thank in specific:

**scowboyxtonksx: **Thanks for all the faithful reviews despite my nagging lol. It's true we don't sit next to each other in class anymore, so no reading over my shoulder, but you'll always be one of my FAVORITE reviewers!

**jane: **As for the email thing, I understand, parents can be a drag from time to time. AND! Just wanted to say thank you sooo much for loving my stories! Like I said, they're all for you!

**Brownie24: **thanks for the review. Eowyn is rather naughty lol.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **Congrats! You're one of my most frequent reviewers. Your reviews always make me smile, cause they're so short and simple lol.

**lateBloomer04: **heehee, thanks for the reviews! They're tray awesome!

**Fair Maiden: **thank you for all the reviews! You're one of my most frequent reviewers also. Teehee, I am somewhat of an romantic. But your encouragement has really helped.

**EldarChild:** thanks you! For everything! You're reviews have been most helpful. And as for the latest one, I promise to put the scene from the dream into the story!

**Furgi: **CONGRATULATIONS! Like I said in an earlier chapter, you were my first reviewer!

**Severe-case-of-insanity:** thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Please forgive me if I've forgotten anyone, I'll try my best to include you in the next update! And now… on with the story!

Chapter 4: The truth we Cannot Escape

If ever there had been a night that Eowyn wanted to last forever, it was that night. She awoke a few hours afterwards and simply lay there gazing at him. He was a mystery even now to her. She knew that this was wrong, and yet… not. Life could be so complicated. "Life is, but love is not my dear." her uncle would say. She missed him dearly, and how she wished she could go to him for advice.

The moon still clung tightly to it's veil of night as she slipped out of the room leaving him like a sleeping angel, alone. She took one last long look at his perfect form then closed the door behind her. When she eased into her own room Faramir was sleeping soundly. She slid into the bed but it would be hours before sleep finally claimed her again.

Eowyn awoke to the sounds of a palace at work. When she opened her eyes it was evident that it was well into morning by this time. Faramir had left already. The nights wonderful and haunting memories flooded back to her. She was so overwhelmed with confusion. What next? What would they say to each other? Would he act as though nothing had happened? But the moment this question entered her head she knew it was impossible, he wasn't like that, not Legolas. And what of Faramir? He- Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Eowyn quickly threw on her nightgown and went to open the door. A servant stood in the door way.

"Morning your majesty." she curtsied. Eowyn nodded in response. "Your presence has been requested in the grand hall for breakfast My lady."

"Thank you." The servant smiled, curtsied once more, then left. Eowyn closes the door and changed quickly into a simple white dress. Out in the hallway she encountered Arwen.

"Good morning Eowyn." she smiled brightly.

"Good morning your majesty."

"I hope you slept well?"

"Yes, wonderfully."

"I'm glad to hear it." They walked the rest of the way in silence to the crowded grand hall. The evenings decorations had been taken down and replaced by lovely bunches of roses, and golden streamers. A sweet scent like honey filled the air. Eowyn searched the tables until she spotted Faramir sitting right near the king no less. She closed her eyes for a moment, calming herself. It was time to forget the past evenings events and to become the perfect queen and wife once again.

"Good morning my dear." Faramir greeted when she came and sat next to him.

"Good morning my lord." she replied. Breakfast went by in a blur. Eowyn didn't speak unless spoken to, she ate little, and for the most part stared at her plate, her thoughts elsewhere. After the meal was cleared everyone cleared out of the hall. The majority of the guests headed to the fencing galleries and out to the courtyard. Eowyn excused herself to Faramir and walked out to the gardens. Some of the other guests were there as well taking in the beautiful display.

Eowyn looked at a particularly lovely red flower. It's petals fanned out around it's upturned face gazing up towards the sun. What was their purpose. These beautiful things to be gazed at? They display their lovely colours for all to look at, but what was their real purpose? Something to be admired? To decorate with? To parade around with like property? Did they feel used, and without substance?

"My lady I believe your mind strayed from the flowers a long time back." Eowyn was startled to hear his gentle voice. He arrived quick and fast, and without detection. She turned to see him gazing intently at her.

"I, don't understand." she said. Legolas nodded, touching the petals of the flower.

"Perhaps Faramir does simply consider you as something lovely to be admired, something beautiful to be gazed upon. Perhaps he only sees what's on the surface of this exquisite flower, and not what she's really capable of." he said, stroking her smooth cheek. She felt as though she might melt under his soft fingers, but instead she fought this strong sensation and pulled away. Legolas frowned,

"Have I angered you Eowyn?" she flinched at the use of her name,

"You should not call me that."' she said quietly. Eowyn sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. Legolas stood before her, utterly confused, though he didn't show it.

"Do not pretend Eow-… My lady, you cannot ignore the truth." She looked up into his eyes. His gaze was penetrating, she was certain he was burning through her.

"What… what transpired, between us my lord, was wrong, and, a, a mistake." He looked as though she'd slapped him across the face.

"What… _transpired _between us? This is not some kind of treaty or mere friendship Eowyn. This is love! And you cannot act as though you do not feel it too. Admit it! As wrong as it may seem, you want it too. You see me in your dreams. You looked back before you left last night, and you can't just put on a happy face and make it all go away. Ignoring your heart is to deny your soul." She'd never heard him use that tone before. Tears began to pool in her eyes. She scowled and looked away.

"I was blinded last night. I am a queen and I will always do what is best for my people." she whispered. "I do not love you." she wouldn't even look him in the eye as she said this.

"That is a lie." she sobbed,

"And how would you know! You do not know me!" he simply glared and said nothing. She hastily wiped the tears from her face even as more fell, then ran out of the garden, and back to her room where she locked the door behind her.

It felt like hours before her tears finally dried up. She was so confused. She didn't know how to feel. Oh uncle! Why can't you be here to guide me. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I do not wish to be disturbed now." she said coldly, but the knocking persisted. At last she huffed and went to open it. There he stood, as handsome as ever, a most determined expression on his face. She glared and tried to close the door but he forcefully pushed it open and stepped inside.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you do not love me." he said. She gulped and looked into those unfathomably blue eyes once more.

"I…. I do not love you.' she whispered. He gripped her arms tightly.

"You're lying!" she shook her head.

"I do not love you!" she yelled. She somehow began to cry again. It was for more than just the situation though. She cried for her uncle, cried for Faramir's treatment, cried for everything. "I do not love you! I do not love you! I do not love you! I…. do not… love you…." He pulled her closer, his gaze softening "I…do not…….. I…..do…love you…" she sobbed leaning her head into his chest. "I…love…you." he wrapped his arms around her, stroking the top of her head.

"And I love you Eowyn." he whispered. At last her breathing began to relax. She sighed feeling utterly content in his embrace. Just then there was another knock at the door. The two jumped apart like a pair of spooked rabbits.

"Who is it?" Eowyn asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"It's only me my love." came Faramir's reply. Eowyn looked at Legolas as she replied.

"Euhh, just a moment my Lord. I'm not decent at the moment. A smile graced his perfect mouth as she said this.

"As you wish my dear." Eowyn looked frantically around the room then spied the window. Legolas followed her gaze and headed over to the sill. He gave her one last passionate kiss then whispered,

"'Till this evening my love." and was gone.

Eowyn nervously bit her lip as dinner progressed agonizingly slow that night. Faramir kept giving her the most unusual looks throughout.

"Is something troubling you love?" he asked at last. She looked p from her violet silk clad lap,

"No my Lord, why do you ask?" he shrugged, sipping some wine.

"You seem on edge this evening that's all. I know we haven't been seeing much of each other, but I promise once we return home you will have me almost entirely to yourself."

_Well you see my Lord the truth is I'm secretly in love with another behind your back. _

"I look forward to it." she said with a smile as though her teeth hurt. He returned her smile genuinely.

"Wonderful." Eowyn sighed heavily, this was becoming more than she could bare. She glanced across the dining hall spotting various dignitaries from different races and countries. Aragorn was always one to include everyone. He was a wonderful king; transparent, undeceiving to his people, and he always did things for the greater good of everyone. She'd always admired him as a leader. She then looked at herself as a leader. Never before had she jeopardized the good of her people, never _before_, that is. She knew he was looking at her, she could feel his penetrating gaze. He was the most amazing and terrible thing that had ever happened to her. She'd never felt love like this. With Aragorn it was completely on the surface, he was wonderful but he didn't touch her soul. Faramir was full of poetic words and security, but his passion had been lost to her. Legolas was the deepest person she'd ever known. In a few seconds she felt as though he knew everything about her. The way he said her name made it sound like the most precious thing in the world. He would undoubtedly risk all of middle earth for her, a thought that scared and amazed her. She'd been in fierce battles, fought against orks and the like, she'd even killed the witch king, but nothing, nothing reached her more than one look from him. She mad eye contact with him. He smiled mischievously then excused himself form the table and was gone. Her heart began to pound, she looked around again, then turned to Faramir.

"Dear, please excuse me, I think I'll retire early this evening, I'm not feeling too well." she said. He looked concerned, but nodded.

"Certainly dear, I will tell Arwen for you." she smiled

"Thank you." with that she pulled away from the table and walked briskly out of the dining hall. She could feel her cheeks flushed as she hurried down the dimly lit corridors. She passed her room , not entirely sure where to look for him. Then just as she approached his room a strong hand found her arms and pulled her into a hallway corner. She felt herself pressed up against a solid chest. She couldn't see because someone had conveniently blew out the torch in that corner cloaking it in shadow. But she knew it was him, she recognized everything about him.

"Going somewhere my love?" he whispered.

"No." he laughed,

"And in such a hurry too?" she felt his velvet mouth on her neck and down her collar.

"I've missed you.." she said closing her eyes to his touch.

"And I you Eowyn." suddenly there were footsteps coming down the hallway. He swiftly put a finger to her mouth and pulled her tightly to him. The footsteps came closer then faded down the corridor.

"It seems your husband is looking for you."

"What?" she gasped pulling out of the corner. He came into the light a mischievous smile lighting his mouth,

"All the more reason for us to get out of the open." she frowned but he'd already opened his bedroom door behind her and guided her inside. He seemed starved this evening forcefully kissing her till she fell unto the bed backwards taking him with her. His hands raced over her tensed body searching until it found the clasp at the back of her dress and quickly snapping it open. She could hear his labored breathing as he ripped the clothing from her. She ran her fingers through his soft hair than yanked his tunic over his head.

"Are you in a hurry tonight my love?" she asked between kisses. He said nothing but responded in his own way. She wasn't prepared for his sudden entrance and she cried out but he quickly kissed her reassuringly. She hadn't even noticed when he's discarded his breeches, or perhaps he hadn't. She hadn't seen this side of him before and she admired his determination, the way he savored every moment. Moments later they both cried together falling down on the bed. He held her tight to him for a long time. She lay there simply listening to the beat of his heart.

"Won't Faramir be looking for you?"

"Let him search, I know I'm where I belong." he said nothing, but the look in his eyes said all the things she too was feeling.

_Tadah! Voila chapter four! I hope you all enjoyed it. I also hope it was long enough. Remember to give me some feed back, I'm always open to some more advice! _

_Till next update!_


End file.
